


Sleeping Positions

by MarshaDecamiro



Series: 7 Day PokeShipping Challenge! [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: FerrisWheelShipping, IsshuShipping - Freeform, Multi, No Sex-- Just Happy Warm Cuddling Noodles, Sleeping Together, Two Shipping In One Prompt, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/MarshaDecamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just knowing that someone was here was enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3/7. - Sleeping Positions
> 
> Okay since I ship N with both Male and Female Protagonist it was difficult for me to chose just one shipping for this so I decided to do both Isshu and FerrisWheel Shipping for this prompt. So I was able to satisfy my want to write both pairings with this same prompt. I'm just a wiggly noodle. Wiggle wiggle. That's enough of an N-troduction for this fic wouldn't you all agree as well?
> 
> update (1): fixed the double spacing problem. 4/20/15  
> update (2): decided to separate the shippings since i went back and did not really like how i just shoved both of them into one chapter. so both pairings now have their own separate chapters for this prompt. 10/8/16

N/Touya: 

The first time Touya and N had tried sharing a bed N would sleep a good distance from him leaving a large gap between the two of them confused Touya at first. N having asked if he could sleep with him and then leaving such a huge space between the two of them.

The sleeping arrangements continued like this between the two of them. Both N and himself sharing a bed, but a large space left between the two of them. Unsure of when he wanted to have N sleep beside him to share the comfort of their combined warmth.

Touya woke up to see N looking down at him, a faint smile on his lips his cheeks held a slight pinkish tint to them while he said 'Good Morning' and Touya replied with a 'Good Morning' of his own-- before he realized that he had cuddled up to N and started apologizing profusely to the older boy.

This sort of thing continued for a little while. Touya guessed that in his sleeping state he sought out the older boy's warmth. Touya loved seeing both N's peaceful sleeping expression and his smiling face that would greet him. May it have been the older boy waking up before him to say his usual greetings with a smile or Touya waking up before him and seeing the peaceful expression.

A look of sadness, pain or despair did not fit the older green haired boy. Touya wanted nothing more than to erase all of N's sadness, all of his pain and despair and replace it with feeling of warmth and love. Maybe N felt the same way for their rolls would soon start to be reversed and Touya would wake up to find himself wrapped up in N's arms and his long green hair tickling his nose.

Soon both had started to meet in the middle and leads to what is the now. Touya's head tucked underneath N's chin, Touya's arms lay loosely over the older boys waist. N's arms were wrapped loosely around chest, his finger tips touching the hollow between his shoulder. Their legs entwined beneath the covers, both at peace in the other's arms.


	2. N/Touko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for FerrisWheelShipping.

Sharing a bed with Touko for the first time was nerve racking. N felt as if his heart would come bursting through his chest. She was not like any other woman he had met before. The Goddesses were the closest he’d ever been to another of the opposite sex so when he met Touko she did not act like Anthea or Concordia had.

She was loud, full of light and never willing to back down from her truths or ideals. Fighting N with everything she had. Never giving up when all hope seemed lost and her Pokemon shined with these similar qualities. A can do attitude is what the Goddess had called it when N told them about the Trainer whose Pokemon radiated nothing but happiness and joy even while being forced to fight.

Maybe that’s what drew N to Touko. N couldn’t help but watch the slow rise and fall of Touko’s chest. Her wild brown locks spilled out on the pillow that her head lay upon, taking a lock in-between his fingers N placed a short but sweet kiss before letting it fall through his fingers. Placing his hand against his chest N felt a small whining noise pass through his lips. What was it about this girl that made him feel this way?

His heart beat erratically in his chest while he wrapped his arms around Touko pulling her close to nuzzle her hair with his nose. Finding some sort of peace at their closeness N somehow managed to fall asleep.

Their nights continued like this for many weeks before N and Touko found a sleeping position that they both enjoyed and did not mind switching. Spooning. While the concept of being a little or big spoon was lost on N he didn’t mind when Touko would be the ‘big spoon’ and take a protective stance over him while he slept.

N felt warm and safe regardless on what their positions meant that the other was supposed to do. Knowing that he was safe and warm with the person whom was the most important to him laying beside him, that was all that mattered to N.

Just knowing that someone was there was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a noodle, so come and noodle out with me about these cheesy dorks at tarnishedwish.tumblr.com. 
> 
> You will also find this shared on my dA account under the same name.  
> Note:I now have one-shot request open on my tumblr. Feel free to take a look and I'll see if I can write something for your ship.


End file.
